Symmetrical yet Different
by music-saves-my-soul
Summary: 'She was...strange! Thats all he knew. But somehow, Throughout it all he still found her intriguing. She could cope with his OCD,even make it milder. But if she dissapeared, he didnt know what he'd do' Death the Kid X Oc, SoulxMaka.My First story 83!


_**MusicSoul: Hey this is My firsty story and I know...Its short!**_

_**Death the kid: YOUR ROOM IS SOOO...SOOO...UNSYMMETRICAL! Its ewww!**_

_**Musicsoul: Yes! I know! T.T You sound like my mum! Anyway this is a story involving My two OCs, Meister and weapon, Roxy and Ixas. Say hi guys?**_

_**Roxy & Ixas: Ummm... Hey? Arent we supposed to be IN the story!**_

_**MusicSoul:*eVIL LOOK* Thats where youre going NOW! Kid, do the dissclamer!**_

_**Death the Kid: *Gulp* Yes Master, MusicSoul does not OWN soul eater and is currently eating a bag of asymmetrical crisps *growl*!**_

_**MusicSoul: XD Thanks Kid...Now on with the story.**_

* * *

The doors to the academy were shut tight when Roxy and Ixas strolled up the small number of steps. Cape swishing behind him, Ixas yawned loudly and started rummaging in his large, silk lined pockets for something of interest to him. Happily, the girl next to him rolled her eyes and nudged him in the shoulder and beckoned him towards the entrance. His gaze lingered on the sharp points that cascaded out of the buildings immense structure before following Roxy over to the front opening which she was now banging on with her gloved hands. They waited silently for a few milliseconds before Roxy suddenly thought out loud; "Ixas, you do know that…that they won't allow us to enter if we don't do our best? Don't you?" Her large blue eyes staring up at him with a serious expression plastered on. Roxy wasn't good with serious. No, Hyper was more her thing. His lilac orbs found their way down to where hers were still looking up at him. His signature smirk appeared, "So what you're trying to say is 'Don't make a fool of us, Ixas, or I might accidentally break all of your bones', but in a more polite manner", he said sarcastically. Her expression suddenly matching his as the academy doors opened with a screech. Both beings jumped back a meter or so as Shinigami-sama bounded out followed by a small group of teenagers.

"Yo! You must be our two new students! Roxy and…Ixas I assume? Yes, yes, well we better get you sorted out into what meister level you're at! But before all that lets get some introductions going here!" The death god bounced about with each word and waved his large white hands around. Roxy watched wide eyed as the shinigami moved quickly out the way so that the teenagers were now in full view. A cocky, white haired boy was dragged forward by a small, cute mousy blonde haired girl and stopped right in front of them. The boy was wearing a yellow and black jacket of some sort where as the girl had chosen a black cape, checkered skirt and school shirt and tie. Her hair was styled in two pigtails, and the boys, windswept to the right. Their style choice suited them. The boy sighed and crossed his arms, where as the girl smiled warmly before introducing the two of them. "Hi! I'm Maka! I'm in the meister 'level 3' class with the rest of the gang here", she smiled quirkily before continuing "This is Soul, my weapon! He tries to be cool most of the time so don't be offended if he says things that he doesn't really mean". Roxy went to shake Makas hand but was pulled into a hug instead. She giggled and hugged the girl back while watching Ixas shake Souls hand. They let go of each other and swapped people. Ixas, being a cool yet polite person, took Makas hand and shook it slowly. Roxy did the same to soul but with more of a smile on her face. Soul's sharp teeth flashed as he threw her a crooked grin too.

The next pair to step forward was a light blue haired boy wearing a black top with white pants and collar and had an idle auror about him. His weapon (or meister, they did not of yet know) had long, black, silky hair which was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Her clothing consisted of a cream dress/skirt & top which had a gold star on her left side. She watched with a worried look as the young boy looked as if he were about to speak. "I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I COULD OVERPOWER ANY GOD! IN FACT I AM ONE! HA HAA HA! This is Tsubaki my weapon! Ha Haa Ha! You'll have no hope in beating me if we battle!" Black*Star concluded his speech with a snort and a high five to Ixas, who was laughing uncontrollably. Tsubaki mouthed the words 'I'm sorry about that' as she came over to shake Roxys hand. Roxy laughed while pulling Tsubaki into a small friendly look. "Its fine" She stated "I get it all the time from Ixas! But at least he has someone else to tell his fantasies too now. Well that's if we get into class 3…" Tsubaki just smiled and said quietly, "I think you'll get in! At least….Me and Maka want you too! We need more girl power!" Black*Star sprinted of to join Soul, pulling Tsubaki along with him.

The last three to step forward walked up to them with an air of grace. Well…Two of them did. One of them, a slightly smaller girl with short blonde hair and wearing a cute blue and red outfit, skipped next to them while humming to herself. The boy in front of the three rolled his eyes and shouted something that sounded like "DAMMIT PATTI! THAT'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Roxy and Ixas turned to each other and blinked. They then turned back to see that the three were now stood in front of them. Roxy smiled at both the boy and the two girls who were stood behind him. The boy's hair was what she looked at first; it was totally black except for three pure white stripes that were only on the right side of his head. His gold eyes looked her up and down. He studied her light blue skinny jeans and her white and black stripy shirt which had a black long sleeved, cotton top underneath. He then looked at her white fingerless gloves and ponytailed blonde hair. He smiled. She glanced at his attire to find he was wearing a black suit with a white skull broach on his white shirt. His smile softened as he held out a hand. "I'm death, Death the kid. But most people call me kid. These are my weapons Liz and Patti. Hmmmm…. You're not totally symmetrical but if I just….' He tailed off as he moved a few of her bangs from one side of her head to the other. He also straightened out the ruffles on her top. He beamed at her blissfully. "Perfect! Now where was I? Oh yes, my father is lord death and I am looking forward to working with you." He began to walk away before saying quietly enough for her to hear, "If I were you, I'd introduce yourself and Ixas over there to the rest of them now. See ya in a little while!" He walked away leaving her blushing and thinking "introductions…"

Patti and Liz came up to her and shook her hand, one at a time, before Liz said in an apologetic voice "Sorry about Kid. Heeeee's….ermmm…. he's got a heavy case of OCD. He needs everything symmetrical. If it's not 'in perfect symmetry' he isn't happy. We'll go join the rest of them for a while. I'm looking forward to seeing you more". With those last words, she ushered Patti back to the group which had now dispersed back to its original space.

Roxy grabbed onto Ixas's stylized t-shirt and dragged him backwards towards their (hopefully) new companions. She then spun him round at a 360 degree angle and stood him still. _'__**Right**__'_ she thought _'__**Here goes nothing'**_. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before words found their way out.

"Hi! I'm Roxy and this is my weapon Ixas. I like to draw, Read and sing and just be …ummm…. Me I guess. Ixas, here, likes loads of things inclu….." Here she was cut off by Ixas saying "**I** like eating, parties and anything else remotely interesting and that I have all my mates with me while doing." He smirked wildly at them before Roxy sighed and hit him lightly in the arm. "Don't mind him. He's….How do you put it politely… An Idiot! No that's not the right word. Hmm…Oh Moron, that's it. If he says something stupid just ignore him. But he does have his good points; he's a great weapon and always looks out for me. Anyway, we hope you think we're good enough to be in your class. Do you know who we've gotta' fight?" Black star and soul shrugged their shoulders simultaneously and gave Maka and Tsubaki a wondering look. They sighed and asked Kid, as his father had set up the test, not them. Kid's eyes gleamed for a moment before he smiled along with Patti and Liz. "We are their opponents", Said Kid slowly "And the fight begins in 8 minutes."

Roxys eyes flooded with confusion. "Ermmm…Kid! Why 8 minutes? Why not 5 or 10? Why did you pick 8 exactly?" He spun round to face her and looked terribly shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open at a strange angle. "Why 8? Because 8 is the only number that can be divided symmetrically both horizontally and vertically!" He looked pleased with himself so Roxy decided against arguing the fact that it can't be equally diagonally. She smiled at him softly before turning to her watch. '_**We only have 2 more minutes to go. And then we will see if me and Ixas are good enough to be here!'**_

* * *

_**MusicSoul:SOOOOOOO was it Okay :P I hope so! Please review! more chapters up soon!**_

_**Death the Kid: Asymmetrical...Sigh...PLease review because then i get a cookie! 83! A SYMMETRICAL COOKIE!**_

_**MusicSoul:* Hee hee* about the cookie...I was gonna give it to the first reviewer! Sorry Kid!**_

_**Bye xxx MUSIC-SAVES-MY-SOUL! 83**_


End file.
